The snake's god-son
by HeavenShakingPalm9
Summary: Konoha is supposed to be the most powerful hidden village, the one that disapproves of training mindless weapons, the one that boasts the Will of Fire. But... What if, Konoha isn't any of that? What if the demon that almost destroyed Konoha was the victim? What if Tobi was only trying to save the last of the Uzumaki royal family from the likes of Konoha? Good!OrochGood!Kyuubi.
1. Konoha's not all it's cracked up to be.

Hmm, well I obviously don't own naruto.

This is going to be very short, I am a huge naruto fan, not the "I must memorize all naruto related stuff" kind, the kind that hates non-canon, and fails to memorize the jutsu, but still loves the show.

I also forgot some characters, haha.

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Demonic/bijuu"**etc

Chapter 1: Konoha, isn't all it's cracked up to be.

In a forest in the outskirts of Konoha, a blond haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit sat near a small shack reading a large scroll as tears fell down his whiskered cheeks.

"I can't believe they all lied to me, I thought, that at least jiji cared about me"

Sniveling as he read the scroll, his blue eyes dimmed then glowed in anger as he focused more on the spot that he was reading.

_Obedience, enslavement, and deadman's switch seal: After applying to target, all one has to do is instill feelings of love and affection in the target. To guarantee higher rates of success, one is recommended to comfort the target after traumatic experiences._Looking at the deacription and picture of the seal, naruto lofted his shirt and looked at a shattered seal laying over his heart.

Ignoring all the scars that littered his body...

It looked exactly the same as what was in the scroll.

"I should have known, that it was too good to be true, even Kurama tried to warn me. It should have been obvious, especially after all the stomach aches I had after eating at Ichiraku's. Kurama tried to warn me everytime"

Rolling up the scroll, the child all readers know as Naruto, did the handsigns for the kage bumshin no jutsu, causing twenty to pop into existance.

Listening to the sound of bushes rustling, Naruto turned and looked at a shadowy figure with blue colored hair step into the moonlight.

A bright smile appeared on his face as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Mizuki-Sensei, I am glad you're here, I read the scroll. I am sorry I didn't believe you Mizuki-Sensei"

Naruto's eyes started to mist as he looked at Mizuki, memories of all the times he failed at the academy flashed through his mind as he saw Mizuki's worried look as he hugged Naruto.

"It is okay, Naruto, we will leave now, my diversion will only keep the Anbu off our tail for so long, your god-father can't wait to see you"

Naruto's eyes lit up as he tried to follow Mizuki's pace as he was quite literally dragged through the forest, with explosions in the village shaking the ground beneath their feet as they took to the trees.

Looking back at the orange glow in the distance, Naruto could only smile.

'Serves you right'


	2. Will of fire? What's that?

Same as before, me no own Naruto, otherwise Naruto would get revenge on Konoha.

"Normal talk"

'Normal thought'

**"Demon/Bijuu talk"****etc**

Chapter 2: Will of fire? What's that?

FLASHBACK

Uzumaki Naruto, twelfth birthday.

The light sound of feet padding against the ground could be heard as a panicked Naruto dashed through alleyway after alleyway trying to escape the mob behind him.

'Damn it! Every damn year! And if I fight back that damn Danzo would gladly get rid of the small freedom I have as it is!'

Turning a corner Naruto ran into a dead end filled with civilians and a small but even distribution of Chunin and Jounins.

"There he is!"

"Looks like group number one finally did something right!"

"Sadly we cannot kill the demon, but we can do alot worse!"

"We need to make sure the demon knows not to harm us or else. A weapon shouldn't harm its owners after all!"

Fear coursing through his veins, Naruto had to fight the urge to decimate the crowd with the fox style Kurama taught him, a little bit of hope gleaming in his heart that Konoha will still accept him as more than a demon or a weapon.

Only to have that small hope shattered as an all too familiar adamantine staff smashed into the stones to his side, leaving a small crater in the ground as he turned to a figure wearing an all too famiar battle armor and an ape mask to hide his face.

Lights lit up the alleyway as a mob entered through his only exit, causing a moment of silence as a familiar smell of tobacco wafted from the ape masked figure before him.

"I think tonight we finally break whatever will the demon has left, a weapon shouldn't think after all"

Said the ape masked figure before him in a famiar aged voice as he raised his adamantine staff.

Tears poured out of his eyes as his heart fractured, as his tenacious will power unique to Uzumaki's slowly started to waver..

He only had a momemt before they all swarmed him, the figure he recognized as his suppposed grandfather figure watched as the civilians, chunins, and jounins attacked.

The pain in the first few minutes rendered him unconscious, but that only made the continue with even harsher methods, causing him to awaken and pass out repeatedly over the course of three hours.

Leaf hospital, the next day...

Opening his eyes as a white light glared through his eylids, Naruto awoke to a familiar scent of antiseptic, and a familiar case of amnesia he has everytime he's here temporarily.

**'Kit, I am sorry I couldn't help you, you know this damn seal always puts me to sleep this time of the year'**'Kurama, what happened? Did you do the usual?'

**'Make a copy of your memories leaving out any interaction with me and knowledge of the true darkness of the village? Yes kit, who do you think I am? That Yamanaka will never be able to get anything from you as long as I am here. Too bad for the Uchiha's they were the few I honestly respected, one of my only allies in my long life'**

'Kurama, I feel for the Uchihas as well, that Obito who goes by Tobi now, right? I need to thank him for at least trying to get me out of this village as a baby, too bad my mother was killed before I could grow up. Huuh, no more of these depressing thoughts, release the memories, slowly, most important first.'

**'Brace yourself kit'**Naruto's face twisted in fury, betrayal, then fury once more as he recalled last night's torture, he took a few breaths before his idiotic mask was put back up, just in time for Hirizen to walk into the room.

"Naruto, how are you?"

Fighting back the urge to rip the old man's throat out, Naruto let out one of his well practiced smiles as he squeezed whatever good emotion he could into his eyes.

"I am fine Jiji! My memory is blank like usual when this happens, did I fall again?"

Blinking his eyes cluelessly as he heard Hiruzen mutter "as it should be" when his memory was mentioned, waited for the usual offer of Ramen, that he'll scarf down even though it is poisoned to keep him mentally weak, knowing that Kurama will handle it for him.

"How about some ramen to cheer you up?"

"Jiji!"

Naruto sprang out of the bed in false excitement as he left with Hiruzen to Ichiraku's, as Kurama shattered a very annoying seal that was placed over Naruto's heart.

Outside the window, a three tailed fox appeared dressed as a messenger as he perked his ears in Naruto's direction, nodding, he turned and ran out of Konoha.

**'Kit, as soon as I contact your godfather, we'll get you out of here soon. Where is that Obito brat when you need him..'**FLASHBACK END

"..ruto.."

"Na..."

"Naruto!"

Opening his eyes to the smiling face of Mizuki, Naruto winced as the sun fell onto his eyes.

"Where are we?" sitting up as he rubbed hia eyes, he looked around and noticed a village in the distance.

"We're in the village of the sound, well at least the publicly accessable part of it, sound is actually made up of multitudes of hidden bases, one we happen to be standing above"

Smiling, Mizuki picked up the Forbidden scroll as he did a series of handsigns, causing the ground to shift revealing an entrance.

To say that Naruto was amazed was like saying that Uzumaki's don't have a ramen addiction.

A severe understatement.

"Come on, he is excited to see you"

Snapping out of his amazement Naruto nodded dumbly as he stumbled behind Mizuki, his grogginess still wearing off.


End file.
